


Packing Heat

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bad Flirting, Banter, Biting, Blushing, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunt Tease, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, First Time Topping, Fluffy Ending, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Intervention, Light Dom/sub, Light Petting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Injuries, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Rape Recovery, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Deprecating, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sex Positive, Sex Talk, Size Difference, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Catra comes offering Adora breakfast in bed. Though, she however has something ENTIRELY unorthodox in mind of what they are gonna 'eat'.Having gotten used to her shenanigans, Adora is however able to figure out what time of year it is, along with Catra's intentions.Not that she minds. Being a horny teen, Adora is sure her brain won't be missing just a little blood while she does some extracurricular strenuous activity.





	Packing Heat

**Author's Note:**

> (Just a refresher, or a notice if its your first time reading my stuff: All the terms I use are 100 % anatomically applicable to females. They just aren't conventionally used. I just happen to prefer using a bit more colourful language than "wet" exclusively.)

“Hey Adora~” the feline called out as she poked her head down from the bunk bed. “Catra.” Adora replied with a drawn out sigh. “What’s the matter?” Catra asked quizzically, her tail wagging excitedly. “Being the third year, I have started to keep count. Aaand: This is roughly the same time period as the last four incidents in prior years.” Catra quirked her brow. “So? What are you getting at?” she retorted.  


“You only give me that ‘Hey Adora~’ look when you’re in heat! Twice per year!” the blonde shot back, narrowing her eyes. “So? You love getting down and dirty with me when I do.” She blepped and winked at Adora. Whom in turn had a light flush spread across her face. “T-That’s beside the point!” Adora barked. Her friend leaned in close and gently caressed the underside of her chin. 

“So... you don’t want to pin your kitty down and give her a good, intimate fucking?” Catra cooed into Adora’s ears. The etherian flushed beet red and grabbed Catra by the collar, yanking her down. The feline gracefully flipped mid-air and landed crouched on her feet. “What’s the matter Adora, cat got your tongue?” she leaned in close and slowly dragged her serrated tongue across Adora’s cheek.

“Y-Yes! But, that’s beside the point!” she snapped back. “I just... I just wish you could help me a bit more when I’m horny... not only come for sex when you are in heat.” Adora sighed wistfully. Catra tilted her head. “No offence Adora, but estrus sex is soooo much better. I don’t mind banging outside of it. But: You can ‘be horny’ literally every day of the week, multiple times a day.” Catra stated.

“It can get a bit frustrating, you know?” Catra shot her companion a meek smile. “I’m only one gal. I can’t keep up with your libido.” she shot Adora a blep. “Why don’t you screw around the squad some?” the feline questioned. “I dunno... I just don’t get the same... ‘spark’, or what to call it. I’ve done it a few times with Lonnie, but it’s just very... mechanical. You know?” she smiled weakly.

“I’m uncomfortable asking Rogelio. Those other two are a bit, ‘faceless’? Not sure what to say. And that just leaves Kyle and like... yeah.” Adora rubbed the back of her neck. “Daw, you got a hard-on for me?” Catra ruffled Adora’s hair. “No I don’t!” Adora gigglsnorted, giving Catra a playful punch at the shoulder. “I meant literally: I can smell it.” Catra seductively waggled her eyebrows.

The etherian’s eyes went wide for a moment before she shifted into a grin. “Oh, soon you’ll be doing more than that~” Adora teased. “Besides, it's not fair to compare my estrus to your ladyboners. You ‘like, wanna bang, pretty bad’ and on the flip side, I am curled up in a vent crying in pain, wanting to claw off my skin.” Catra put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, giving her a cheeky look. “Oh come on! That was only the first year!”

Adora complained, ruffling Catra’s hair. “Well, yeah. I just find it cute when you come running to me after practice, tip-toeing like you really have to pee, asking if I can help you rub one out.” Catra purred teasingly. “At least you don’t wake up with someone glued to your leg, grinding against it while trying to yowl in a hushed tone.” Adora chaffed back. “Hey! That was one time! Let it go!” Catra huffed indignantly. 

“Besides: I usually finish in a minute, and you take aaages to cum. Multiple that with you wanting me to go over that clit o’ yours daily, and this is already imbalanced.” Adora raised her hand, then lowered it sheepish. “Well... I don’t hear you complaining about the times we set aside an afternoon, cuddling, kissing and petting for an hour until we finish.” Adora affectionately caressed on of Catra’s bangs.

“W-Well yeah...” Catra shrunk back, rubbing her shoulder with an awkward smile as she purred. “I like that a lot. Just hard to find a time  _ and _ place for it.” She sighed dejectedly. “Ugh, I can’t wait till we get out of this dump. Then I might have the mood,  _ and _ energy to give you some daily dose of this kitty.” Catra winked, then lifted up one of her feet, licking the top of it as she baited an entranced Adora.

“So...” Adora started. “Can you stand up when you cum now?” she ran a hand across the feline’s cheek. Catra’s cheeks heated up. “I-I’m working on it, okay?” she stuttered nervously. “You’re cute when you blush~” Adora softly bit her lower lip as she cupped Catra’s cheek. The other girl quickly glanced around to make sure they were alone, then allowed herself to smile as her cheeks went scarlet.

“S-Say Adora?” Catra asked hesitantly. “Yeah?” the other teen replied. “Do... do you think I can be on top this time?” Catra spoke quickly, nearly every word cracking as she nervously pawed at the ground. “Uh... yes?” Adora replied awkwardly. “Why wouldn’t you?” she inquired curiously. “I mean... I kinda tend to give in to my instincts and just roll over? Especially if you pinch or nip me in the neck.” 

Catra started to purr. “Oh man... that shit's the best.” she bit her lower lip before shaking her head. “I just thought I could well, toughen up a bit. Be more assertive.” She chimed in. “I don’t think that’s how it works Catra...” Adora replied. “Besides: If you are on top or bottom is irrelevant to how strong or tough you are. We just like what we like. How we have sex transfers really poorly to how we fight.” 

Adora pointed out. “Well, yes. But, I feel really vulnerable until you pin me down and give me that smile that tells me everything is going to be alright.” Catra grit her teeth. “A-And I hate the first part. I don’t like it.... I feel so weak...” She mumbled quietly. Adora gave her a warm smile. “Sure. You can run the show today.” Adora said comfortingly. She placed her forehead against Catra’s.

“I don’t care about being on top, I just did that for your sake.” She paused briefly. “Or well, it kinda just ended up like that. I never thought about it until you mentioned it just now.” The etherian nuzzled her fuzzy friend. “I  **did** care about one thing however when it came to being on top of you.” Adora said with a sultry look. “W-What’s that?” Catra shifted her weight, pawing nervously at one of her ears.

“That I was on top of  **you** ~” Adora put her hand on Catra’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze, giving her a look. An excited squeak slipped out of the felines throat as her tail shot straight up. “C-C'mon Adora! Don’t make me second doubt this.” Catra stated as her voice cracked, followed by a tense laugh. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” Adora smiled and pulled Catra in for a sentimental hug, gently brushing through her mane. 

“S-So, when can I start?” Catra chirped excitedly. “Wait, you wanna do it here? Now?” Adora asked sceptically. “Well, yeah? We’re both engorged and good to go. What’s the hold up?” Catra stated. “I mean, it's a bit rude to just do it in these quarters. Especially at this time of day.” The other girl replied. Catra waved dismissively. “Eh, who’s gonna stop up?” Catra sneered. Adora crossed her arms.

“ASIDE from that hag!” Catra groaned, then grit her teeth, averting her gaze as she shivered and whimpered. “B-Besides, she always lets us finish... at least if she thinks you haven’t...” The feline said with a shaky breath. “Well, we always start with you anyhow... it feels really weird how she seems pleased that I cum though. Like, she scolds and gives us chores. But she always ‘finds’ us after I finish.”

Catra’s breathing became irregular. “Y-Yeah. I g-guess she just finds it too awkward to walk in on us d-doing it.” the teen stuttered as her tail curled around herself. “Why do you always get so weird whenever Shadow Weaver comes up during a sexual topic?” Adora asked in a concerned tone. Catra’s contrasting eyes glazed over for a while as Catra sat in silence. “I don’t wanna talk about it, okay?”

The feline muttered sombrely. “She just bums me out, okay? And... cuz of what we are doing, I can’t help but picture her naked...” Catra added in a hushed tone. There was a brief glint in Adora’s eyes before she grimaced and shuddered. “Uegh... ok, fair point. I had never thought about her like that before.” The blonde stated. “Tsk, figures. Ignorance is bliss as they say.” Catra muttered, shaking her head. 

“Well, I’m ready-ish. A bit less than ten seconds ago. But, still stiff enough to...” Adora darted her eyes. “Yeah, I’m not really sure what you are gonna do to be honest.” Catra drummed her fingers on her arm. “Um, I know I’m gonna lead today, but mind if you... spoon me a little?” she folded her ears. “I... can’t get it up...” Faint tears lined the brim of her eyes as she hung her head dejectedly. 

Adora smiled softly and leaned in, delicately embracing her feline companion, rolling over into a spoon. The blonde hushed quietly, brushing through Catra’s mane. “No rush, take it at your own pace.” Adora whispered, then playfully nipped one of Catra’s ears. “Besides, the more foreplay, the more aroused we’ll get.” Adora cooed into her friend’s ear. Catra let out a gasp as a hand cupped her nethers. 

She bared her fangs, but exhaled and closed her eyelids. Just leaning into Adora’s chest as her breathing calmed down. After a few minutes, Catra opened her eyes. Adora was still nestled tightly against her. She glanced across the etherians body, fixating on her face. She bit her lower lip and shuddered for a moment. Then silently wiped the tears from her eyes as she put on a confident smile. 

She nimbly intertwined their fingers and pushed back, startling the other girl. “Woah, Catra, what are you?” Adora’s daze ended with her on her back and Catra straddling her torso as they were holding hands. The felines eyes shone with lust. “Oh, being a little dramatic are we?” Adora giggled. “This feels liberating! I am really enjoying this rush right now!” Catra practically beamed with joy.

Adora gigglesnorted as she tried to compose herself. “Hey! Don’t you dare say this is just the usual pose you give me head in!” Catra hissed with a fluster. “I mean, I didn’t say anything.” the other teen shot her a cheeky look. Catra harrumphed and glared at her. “No matter, I’ll just...” Catra eyed her bestie over, landing on her breasts. She reached down and gave them a greedy squeeze.

“Oh, how about I...” Her face fell. “Oh, right. I’m too small...” She let out a whimper. “I know, how about... no, still too small...” She longingly ran two fingers down Adora’s nose. “Lets see... I can...” Catra scrunched her face up, before letting out an exasperated groan. “OH COME ON!” she cried out. The feline punched the pillow next to Adora, causing her to recoil as the other girl breathed hard through her teeth. 

“Hey, hey, Catra.” Adora spoke gently. “Focus on what you CAN do. Not what you can’t.” The etherian placed her hand above Catra’s heart. Whom in turn placed one of her own hands atop it, then gazed into Adora’s eyes. Her eyes flared up as she straightened herself. “You’re right! Who cares if I can’t do half the shit most girls can? Who in turn, seem to not be able to do half the shit most guys can...” 

Catra paused. “I’m sensing a pattern here. And I mean, most of what we know are just assumptions but: Seriously; Why does anatomy suck so bad? I can’t even give you oral without hurting you!” she grit her teeth as she teared up. “I don’t care Catra. I just like making you happy. So what if I can’t get oral?” Adora said supportively. “ **I** care!” Catra hissed. “Ever thought that I want to know how it feels to give?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Whenever I see something that looks fun, it’s always the same: ‘You can’t do that without a penis’, ‘your clitoris is too small!’, you need a bigger vagina for that.’ or heck, even: ‘your tits ain’t big enough!” she ranted. Adora put a finger Catra’s lips as she froze in response. “I think you are looking at it the wrong way: Do you think you could do backflips with mammaries like that?”

The blonde raised a brow at Catra. “And you gotta think smarter, not bigger.” Adora said as she stripped her shirt off, presenting one of her nipples to Catra. Giving it an inviting wiggle. The other teen just started blankly at it for several seconds before her eyes went wide as it hit her. She swiftly scuffled out of her pants. “How do you keep coming up with these things?” Catra exclaimed, laughing through a sniffle. 

Adora chuckled and put her arms behind her head. “Well, I guess it’s ‘ _ bad _ ’ genes. They say us etherians is the most perverse of the species on etheria.” She said with a tonguesmirk. Catra paused for a moment as her pants were almost fully off. “I mean... I can see that. I still remember when you jerked off four times in a day, then convinced me to jill you off a fifth...” Catra mentioned as she removed her leggings.

“In my defense, that was pretty early in my puberty.” Adora gave a bashful smile. “That’s still more than I’ve done in a week!” Catra countered with a smirk. “I dunno, I counted four times last season when you were in heat and we managed to sneak off for half a day.” Adora gave her a playful nudge. “Hey! That’s no fair! You built me up over an hour, then kept petting me after.” Catra frowned cutely. 

“Yeah. And then again, and again and again~” the other girl teased. Catra booped her friend’s nose. “Be glad I figured out I can clench my teeth and just use my lips to suck you off.” Catra joshed. “Weren’t you doing something?”Adora jested. Catra shot back to attention. “I-I am! Don’t stress me.” The feline darted her eyes. She shifted her weight, scooting around on Adora’s chest.

She clenched her fists before she wiggled her way down, a gasp escaping her throat. “Is it in?” Adora asked. “Y-Yeah...” Catra murmured. She let out a snicker. “This is the first time I can say it doesn’t feel tight.” She did a blep and poked Adora on the nose. “Doing anything for you?” Adora asked. Catra waved her hand. “~Eh... I can feel it, and it’s fine. But just very impractical.” She let out a huff.

Adora tilted her head. “Soo... impractical but fun? Like most of what we do?” she shot Catra a grin. “Shut your word hole.” The feline scoffed playfully. Then began to grind back and forth, closing her eyes as she murmured. A soft purr filling the room. “Heh, you’re going for it?” Catra didn’t respond, but instead reached down, fiddled around until she found Adora’s wrists, and pinned them next to the other girls head.

Catra opened her eyes and attempted to loom over Adora. Locking eyes as Catra shot the other teen a hesitant grin. “You got the energy down, but I can tell you’re holding back. Don’t try and force it. Just do what feels right to you.” Adora said encouragingly. The feline stopped for a moment, then instead of pinning the other teens wrists, she locked both their hands together with a confident expression.

Catra leaned down towards Adora face, staring deeply into her eyes as she sped up. “You doing okay? Need me to-” Adora started. “No, I got it... catching my clit on the nipple ring!” the feline grunted. “Areola.” Adora corrected. Catra hushed softly at her. “Don’t make this weird, nipple ring...” Catra re-affirmed. Adora giggled as the other girl shifted around, trying to find a different thrusting motion.

The tan girl eventually settled for a circular, rocking motion before suddenly coming to a halt, panting. “Something wrong?” Adora asked as her friend tensed up. “N-No...or yes?” Catra clenched her fingers around the other teen’s. “Ugh, I hate barely being able to get started before it’s all over... I only had time to try three different motions...” The feline muttered as her ears slumped. "Just go again?" Adora inquired.  


“You know I can’t!” Catra snapped back, then faltered to an apologetic expression. “If you meant to just go after the ouchies dies down, then... eh. The spark is just gone. I want to figure out how I want it, then do it. Not just figure it out, then pop a second later.” She huffed. “Hey, we look out for each other. We’ve done so far, why stop?” Adora gave her a smile and motioned with her hand. Catra let go off it.

Adora moved it up to gently hold against the brunettes cheek, rubbing it with her thumb. “Work around problems, and just don’t care about things we can’t affect. You can put that energy into a lot more... fun activities than being mad.” The blonde sensually licked her lips. Catra’s ears perked back up. “Yeah... you’re right. If it makes me feel fuzzy and tingly inside, that’s all that matters.” She smiled.

She placed her fingers between Adora’s once more and gently, but firmly pushed the hand back down next to the other girls head. Catra let out a long breath. Then picked back up her thrusting, her tail finding its way around one of Adora’s legs, coiling around it like a spring. “Haa... haaa... feels promising so far~” Catra cooed. “Huh, I actually was kinda just joking when I suggested you fuck my nipples...”

Adora admitted sheepishly. Catra tilted one of her hands, placing a finger over Adora’s lips as she closed her eyes and bucked her hips rapidly. Her purrs intensifies over a couple of seconds before she flexed her thighs against Adora’s torso and let out a mewl, before she did a rough thrust and lunged her head forward, sinking her teeth deeply into her own arm. Crimson droplets splattered onto Adora’s face.

The etherians eyes widened as she saw the gash into her best friends arm spread as Catra’s teeth dug in deep. A muffled yowl emitted from the arm as the feline convulsed atop the other girl. Their hands clutched tightly together, almost as if in a cramp. Tears lined the edges of Catra’s eyes as Adora looked on with a disapproving scowl, but didn’t intervene as her friend rode out her orgasm. She eventually slumped down.

“CATRA! Stop doing that!” Adora hissed. “Catra tore her fangs out of the oozing wound as she let out a shaky breath. “Why? It’s my body. Besides: I’m  **not** letting some scrub hear me in a moment of weakness.” the feline countered. “You’re hurting yourself...” Adora murmured. “It’s fine. Look, I even brought a gauze this year!” the brunette retorted, tossing her mane. Catra whipped out a box from behind the pillow.

“Here, let me...” Catra flinched away from her friend. “Sheesh! I know how to bandage myself Adora!” she mumbled as the other girl only had a tug at the edge of her mouth before she lunged in for a kiss. Catra’s eyes went wide as she was stunned. Adora broke the kiss and leaned in close to her ear. “Yeah, but don’t you prefer it when  **I’m** the one touching you?” she cooed into Catra’s rapidly flicking ear.

“F-Fine!” the feline said with a fluster. “But not because I like you...” Catra added with a sheepish grin. After an awkward silence, Catra stretched out her arm towards Adora whom swiftly, but carefully started to patch up the wound. The brunette winced and flinched as Adora wrapped around the open wound. “F-Fuck! Who puts disinfectant on the fabric itself?” she hissed in pain, wiping her tears with her other arm.

“You know I worry about you... this can’t be healthy.” Adora spoke softly as she tried to stop the bleeding while inflicting the least amount of suffering as possible. “Pain is just weakness leaving the body. Besides: It’s a flesh wound.” Catra muttered. “I CA-” her voice cracked as she cried out as Adora fastened the gauze. “I-I can take it...” Her eyes teared up as she yanked her arm free and clasped it with her other hand.

“Can’t you just bite something else? Scream into a pillow?” Adora pleaded, to which Catra shrugged. “Pillows don’t silence it as effectively. The pain mixed with pleasure really dull my vocal cords. And no: If anyone is getting bit it’s me... I still feel bad for sinking my teeth into you those years ago...” Catra averted her gaze. Adora let out a frustrated groan. “I meant an object, NOT a person.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Like, we got plenty of leathery items. Just boil one of those, and you got a clean, non-Catra harming way to scream into.” Adora smiled awkwardly. “Eh, maybe. I’ll look into it later.” The feline waved dismissively. “Catra! Please... you know ‘later’ for you is ‘never’ in nine out of ten cases. What it you clip and artery? This is supposed to be fun and pleasant for us...” Adora shot Catra a serious glare.

“Sheesh! Fine mom! And it’s not like I bite directly into my delicate wrist with all those juicy major ones...” Catra gave a deadpan. “You know anatomy is one of the few classes I actually attended. I just tear up some fat, skin and at most some tendon. It’s only a laceration, it’ll grow back. Don’t be such a baby.” She added. “Why do you care so much? It doesn’t affect you.” She scoffed. 

Adora scooted up, then took a firm grip on each of her friends shoulders with a stern look. Catra squeaked as her tail uncurled and began swinging. “S-Stop that! I-I’m in charge...” The feline meekly mewled. “Catra, I have to watch you up close as you deliberately cause yourself harm. And there’s nothing that I can do to stop it.” Adora’s eyes narrowed as she squeezed Catra’s shoulders harder.

“I know if I try to stop you, you’ll only hurt yourself worse by trying to pull away. So, all I can do: Is sit and watch as your eyes glaze over with tears, as your pretty features contorts into pain.” Adora continued as Catra’s ears went limp. “And, might I add: During a moment that is supposed to give you great pleasure. But instead of seeing a happy kitty letting herself go, you make me watch someone trying to hide it all.” 

Adora’s voice wavered, her own waterworks slowly lining her eyes. “I don’t like it... and I know what I think shouldn’t affect your choices, but please: Do know it’s  **not** just you it affects.” Adora finished. Catra simply blinked several times, then grit her teeth as her eyes darted around. She fell against Adora, barely remembering to keep her bandaged arm away as she hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry...” She whispered.

“I-I just...” Catra began as her grip became more taut. “I-I can’t tell you... but I’ll try okay? I promise...” She snivelled. “I know you c-can’t understand. But, this is just easier for me to deal with right now.” A purr crawled its way up her throat as she just leaned into her partner. “It’s okay Catra, I trust you... I don’t want to be a nag, but it hurts my inside to see you like this. I hope you can understand.” Adora murmured.

“Yeah... I just... hadn’t thought about it. I always saw it as  **my** problem, I never wanted to drag you down into it... but, I guess by trying to keep you out, I inadvertently pulled you straight in.” Catra buried her face in Adora’s neck. “It’s bad that I enjoy how numb it makes me... isn’t it? It makes me only feel the pleasant waves surging through me, and as soon as my fangs sink in...” Catra paused.

“All other worries just wash away. All I can think about is the duality of the calm contractions pumping me full of content. Then the sharp agony just blocks everything else. Allowing me to only feel good in between my brain yelling at me to stop, while also screaming for it to never stop...” Catra pulled back, running her tongue across her teeth, cleaning the blood off them as she shut her eyes.

“I... can’t say its wrong for you to feel like that. I don’t understand it. All I can say is that you probably should look for alternatives. You shouldn’t have to harm yourself in order to feel good about yourself.” Adora brushed through the feline’s mane tenderly. “You’re probably right... it’s just... hard to stop feeling. It doesn’t go away...” 

Catra hugged her friend closer. “H-Hey Adora?” Catra whispered. Adora looked up to meet her eyes. “Yes?” she replied expectantly. “Did... did you feel me?” Catra shifted uncomfortably. “Hm?” Adora quirked a brow before it clicked. “Oh! Yeah, actually I did. It was like a little pinching.” The blonde finished. Catra blushed as a weak but proud smile beamed out from her features.

“Feeling better?” Adora asked. “A little. Not really... the bad thoughts are back again.” Catra sighed absent-mindedly. “What thoughts?” Adora questioned in confusion. Catra became stiff as a board. “N-Nothing. Just forget I said anything.” She wriggled uncomfortably against Adora. “Sooo...” The feline started awkwardly. “What do you usually do after you make yourself cum? As the top?” 

Catra managed to ask with surprisingly few voice cracks. Adora hesitated for a moment. “I mean, we usually cuddle? Since I cum last almost every time?” she replied stiffly. “Oh yeah. Isn’t it your job to make yourself cum though?” Catra inquired. “What? No! Where would you even...” Adora raised a brow. “Intercourse is like a dance, one leads, but both are involved, both are dancing.” She exclaimed.

“I’m not obligated to achieve an orgasm just because I’m on top.” Her expression softened. “How else would I have been able to lift you up against that wall while I sucked your clit?” the etherian shot the brunette a smile. “Huh... you  **did** do that, and you never asked me to pay you back.” Catra muttered. “It doesn’t have to be entirely equal. Sure, reciprocating is nice, but not a requirement.” Adora pointed out.

Catra gazed into the other girls eyes. “Yeah, your eyes imply you really don’t like being left hanging.” Catra smirked weakly. “Well, yes! Obviously.” Adora let out a nervous laugh. “But we’re pretty even. Besides: You were really worn out, and it would have been mean to ask you to take another five or so minutes to help me pop too.” Adora added. Catra shot her a blep. 

“I’m totally fine with giving each other a freebie now and then. And you know: I help groom you and whatnot to make up for the extra time you have to spend on me.” Adora pulled Catra down on top of her, sighing wistfully. “Hey, let me lead!” Catra said in a mock, offended tone. “Oops, sorry. Habit, heh.” Adora chuckled. “I do really appreciate that though.” Catra started purring again.

“That said, I can see myself getting pissed if I had to spend five times longer on you, and get nothing out of it myself... or if you had to give me five turns for each I gave you. Both seem like a total Kyle thing to do.” Catra wriggled atop Adora. “I mean, they are more selfish than dumb, but I get what you mean.” Adora said. “Pretty sure someone out there would be fine with such arrangement however...” She added.

“You still up?” Catra asked sheepishly. “Huh? Oh! Sorry, no. Gore isn’t really a turn-on for me. And after we calmed down there, I was pretty limp as a rag. And I didn’t take our cuddling as sexual so... still pretty flaccid down there.” Adora ruffled the top of the other teens hair. “Still wet though?” Catra cheekily followed up with. “Well, yeah! I’m still slick. Don’t just dry up instantly.” The blonde giggled.

“Good. Was tricky to tell. The musk is pretty thick right now.”Catra chimed. “It’s still unsettling to me that you can smell arousal.” Adora chuckled. Catra leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Ooh! The cheek? Am I being friend-zoned?” Adora jested. Catra gave her a playful punch on the shoulder. “Zip it you goof! I’m trying to be serious.” She gave her a warm smile. 

“And let me tell you: it’s  **not** just the good scents you pick up...” Catra shivered as she scrunched her nose. “Yeah, I actually managed to figure that out.” Adora winked at her. “So~ How did you plan to make me cum to your wiles?” she mused. “Well...” Catra paused for a moment. “I DO have an idea, but I need to wait for my... stuff to cool off.” She finished. “Your refractory period?” Adora asked, Catra nodded.

“Yeah, that thing.” The feline cracked a smile. “Heh, you recall that time you ran late to class, and came in all ‘So sorry I’m late! I was doing... stuff!’ and then, I came right after you, just out of bed. My mane just, frazzled and everywhere?” Catra gigglesnorted. “Ha! Yeah. And then you leaned against the door-frame and went all ‘I’m stuff...’ and everyone burst out laughing!” Adora completed the story.

“Ah man... you should have seen your face. You were so embarrassed the teacher thought you had bailed his class for a quick fuck. Quite the literal definition of ‘quit screwing around!’ heh. Good times.” Catra purred. “That did start a lot of rumours though...” Adora added. “Eh, most were funny anyhow. Heh, remember Lonnie trying to eye us in the shower, to see if we ‘got swoll’ near each other?” Catra snickered.

“I’m still not sold on that term for when we become engorged... but yeah, that was kinda funny. Lead to people asking why Lonnie was looking all the girls up.” Adora shrugged and smirked. “We get wet, erect and swollen. Just take your pick.” Catra waved dismissively. “Well, yeah. I still think the lubricant is the easiest to notice.” Adora stated. “Eh, pretty difficult to miss the bruise-like colour change if you ask me.”

Catra winked. “Or those the clit pokes out the hood on.” She slipped in. “Doesn’t show on all however. Like, your fur is mostly in the way to see your swelling.” Adora argued. “Guys are easy though.” The feline interjected. “I mean... yes? They are pretty straightforward? Just tell me you know to not mix up purely physical arousal with an actual arousal.” Adora asked. 

“Geez, yes. Even Kyle knows that.” A mischievous smirk spread across her face. “I can still poke some fun at those though. Nothing much, but a little tease. I keep the proper insults for when they do an actual dumb.” Catra winked. “You’re too much of a softie sometimes you do know that right?” she playfully prodded the etherian. “That can get you hurt, you know...” Catra’s tone shifted.

“Well, I better make sure to stick close to you to bail me out.” Adora ruffled the felines hair. “You wish.” Catra let out a gigglesnort. Then gave a few thrusts against Adora’s thigh. “I-I think I’m good to go again.” She moved one of Adora’s bangs out of her face, wagging her tail anxiously. “Already?” Adora asked sceptically. “Y-Yeah! Its fine, it won’t hurt much.” Catra chirped. 

Adora shot her a disapproving scowl. “Oh, grow up. It’s just a little sore.” Catra gave her a mock punch on the cheek. Adora cracked a smile. “Alright, alright. Considering I train past the lactic acid, I don’t have too much to argue on this point.” She crossed her arms and reclined. Catra moved hair from Adora’s forehead behind her ear. “Just lay back and relax and I’ll take care of this~” the feline purred.

She shifted around a bit, getting rid of the rest of their clothing. “There we go!” she chimed. “Not sure we need to get naked Catra, or did you plan to sweat?” Adora shot her a cheeky look. “No, there’s no need, but I like this better. It’s... strangely liberating.” Catra propped the etherian girl’s legs up as she placed herself in between her friend’s legs. She stuck her tongue out, then hoisted a leg over Adora’s hip.

“This will be interesting~” the etherian smirked. Without hesitation, Catra pressed her nethers against Adora’s, aiming for the top. She mewled softly as she smooshed their tender bits together. Adora’s eyes perked up. “Are you, using me to penetrate yourself?” Adora exclaimed. Her friend shot her a cheeky grin. “Ooh, you little minx~” Catra thrust against the pelvis, grinding against it as she panted.

  
  


she grit her teeth as her eyes twitched before pulling back with a gasp. “Hookay... direct pressure was a bit more than I could handle this soon.. The rubbing was fine, but as soon as it was direct contact...” Catra averted her gaze. “Catra, you  **can** use something  _ other _ than your pussy.” Adora said. The feline pouted. “I tried to take you inside, but it's honestly a lot harder with a clit. I can’t get the angle right!” Catra protested. 

“That does sound fun. But, try to not over-exert yourself. Don’t need to try ALL the new things at once. Just pace it out over a few sessions. So we get a chance to try them properly.” Adora pointed out. “Ugh, I hate it when you’re right. It’s just so boooring to wait when I can do it  **now** .” The teen feline pouted. “Yeah, but that’s the same as me just jerking you off at top speed. Oooor~” Adora said in a sing-song voice.

“I spend nine minutes of foreplay to get you hot and bothered before I get to the jilling. Both are ‘just trying’ a handjob.” She tonguesmirked at Catra. “Would have been more accurate to compare just blowing me, to shifting between oral, handjob and... footjob?” The brunette shrugged. “Buuut, I get what you mean. Rushing an idea can ruin it. I get it. Get off your high turret.” She huffed. 

“Hm... I have an idea. Since you wana try and ‘top’ today, I think we can mix fun and practice at once.” Adora said contemplatively. “Oh? And what would that be?” Catra raised a brow, crossing her arms. “Yeah, do a standing face fuck, or sitting. Depending on what you prefer.” Adora winked at her friend. Catra seemed puzzled for a moment. “You know? That thing I had you try giving me in the shower?” Adora helpfully added. 

The light clicked for Catra shortly after. “Ooh! Yeah, that  **would** be dominant~” Catra cooed, but then her ears dropped. “But wait... I can’t stand up and cum!” She remarked. “That’s where the ‘training' part comes in~” Adora winked playfully at her. Catra groaned in annoyance. “Ugh, fine! But only because that sounds hot.” Her eyes fell to Adora’s junk, skin darkened, folds coated with anticipation.

“But first...” Catra smiled and sat down, firmly thrusting her foot towards the other girl’s crotch, slowing down enough to simply connect without force right before she hit it. Adora cringed, then her expression swiftly became stern. “Catra! NOT towards the privates!” She snapped. “I actually get scared if my nerve cluster is threatened...” She muttered, still visibly shaking as her breathing calmed down.

“Sorry... I’ll tend to your morning dew tomorrow.” Catra rubbed her own shoulder. “I just got caught in the moment.” She carefully placed her heel against the vulva, Adora exhaled audibly. “I know old habits die hard. So no hard feelings. But... ever since I took a quarterstaff to my family jewel...” She paused. “Along with the draperies, just after I hit puberty. I’ve just been really, on edge about it.” Adora finished.

“I can’t relate, but: I was there. So from all the noise and... physical display I can tell it wasn’t pleasant.” They sat in awkward silence. “Hey, at least nothing ruptured?” Catra interjected with an awkward smile. Adora managed to smirk and shook her head. “Yeah, no. Nothing was damaged. Only badly bruised.” The etherian put her fingers between the other girl’s toes, squeezing affectionately. 

Catra wiggled her foot. “Aren’t you supposed to just lie there?” She inquired cheekily. “Are you implying that you do?” Adora shot back. Catra blinked several times, then blew a raspberry. “Well, you got a week off from being horny at least.” She slowly dug her heel against Adora’s sex, smearing the etherians arousal all over her sole. Adora let out a low moan.“You’re getting really good with your feet~” She cooed.

“Well, since I can’t finger you, I had to get good at something else~” Catra shot her a grin. “To get back on the topic: No, I didn’t. It kept getting filled with blood and asking for a fuck.” Adora restrained herself from rubbing back against the heel. “Wait really? But you physically couldn’t do the deed...” Catra slowed down her motions. “Seriously, what is wrong with our bodies?” She muttered in exacerbation.

Adora shrugged back at her. “I dunno. I’ve given up on even trying to figure it out, I just do what I can to exploit the good stuff.” The blonde stuck her tongue out and gave a single buck off her hips against Catra’s foot. The feline caught on and started to rub her heel against the slick folds. Bringing in her second foot to smear one of Adora’s labia against her other foot. Adora let out a shaky breath.

“Ngha... what’s this then?” she shot Catra a sultry glance. “Well, like you said: Let’s exploit the good stuff~” Catra grinned widely. “I have more than one foot after all. And I know how much you like your fleshies.” She added with a wink. “Well, they feel better than the actual hole.” Adora let out a chuckle. “Seriously, basically anything feels better than where we are ‘supposed’ to get attention.” She mused.

“Yeah, I get what you mean about not trying to figure it out...” Catra stated as she swapped what foot did what. Giving Adora’s other labia attention as her foot worked its way up Adora’s length, inching closer to the stiff bead at the top. The brunette growled in annoyance. Adora picked up on it, and shook herself out of her pleasure induced moan. “Haaa... w-what's the matter Catra?” she murmured.

Catra let out a huff. “Nothing, really. I... I’d just like to jerk you off... like you do with me. Hold me against the wall and just move the hood back and forth until... release.” She shifted her soles, stroking both of Adora’s swollen folds between them. Adora gasped, then shifted uncomfortably. “I just... my hands are  **right here** . But, I know I’d only hurt you if I tried...” Catra whimpered softly.

“That’s not true. You have given me a handjob before.” Adora said positively. “Ugh, yeah. At a snail’s pace.” Catra sneered. “You were pretty fast to me.” Adora comforted. “Not good enough. You can easily go twice as fast. AND you can dig your fingers in.” Catra huffed. Adora shifted a little, then made eye contact with Catra. “Well... we have talked about, you know... filing them down?” She said softly.

“I know... I just... I feel naked without them.” Catra let out a sad meow. “But, you enjoy being naked?” Adora asked quizzically. “It’s an expression Adora.” Catra rolled her eyes, pressing her heel against Adora’s stiff bead. “Fuck yes!” Adora hissed through her teeth. Catra eyed over Adora’s junk curiously. “Hm... think you could penetrate me with those?” She mused, picking up a labia with her hand.

“I mean... I could put it inside you but... it’s like wet cloth. It’d most likely just slide out again.” Adora managed to pant out. “Any particular reason you ask?” she straightened herself up. “Eh, just curious what they are even for.... I wonder if they can reach my throat?” Catra mused. “Yeah... no. I’m not sticking them down a gullet filled with razor sharp fangs.” Adora quipped. “You’re no fun~” Catra giggled.

Catra withdrew her feet slightly, then picked up the draperies with both hands carefully, aiming her claws away. Adora gave her an anxious look. Catra placed the sensitive flesh between her big toes, one for each foot. Then pressed said toes on either side of Adora’s clit with a big grin. Adora glanced down to her crotch, then back up to Catra. She raised her eyebrow in confusion, tilting her head.

Catra pushed her toes in, pulling the hood back as her claws managed to not scrape against any flesh, if barely. Adora curled her toes as she bit her lower lip. “How’s that?” Catra cooed. “I-It’s good...great even. Not as precise as your mouth, but definitely nice enough to spice things up~” Adora murmured. “Yeah, while we have found the more ‘effective’ methods, I do enjoy shaking things up.” Catra purred.

“Pretty sure it would get dull anyhow.” She sighed. “I mean, I enjoy the variety. But, I still have my favourites. You’d have to blow me for at least a few months before I got tired of that.” Adora chuckled. Catra crossed her arms bemusedly as she kept moving her toes. “How long have we been sexually active compared to how long we’ve been alive?” she blepped at Adora as she gave her a cheeky wink. 

“Good point.” Adora replied. “I feel like we have burned through a looot of poses in just a few years however... we’re kinda running out of body parts...” Adora pondered. “Eh, it’ll be fine. Worst case I’ll just let you fuck my nose.” Catra waved her hand dismissively. Adora’s eyes lit up as she grinned from ear to ear. “Hey, HEY! I said  **worst** case.” Catra shot her an amused smirk. Then grabbed a labia in each hand.

She began to knead each of them as she stroked the etherians clit, using the inside of her fingers against her palm to work over the flesh. Adora picked up her breathing as she passed her halfway point. The feline eyed her friend over. “Also: Can you  **please** not splodge today?” she interjected. “But I like that, it’s the best of all...” Adora complained with a whine. Pouting at the other teen.

“Yeah, but I  _ just _ showered. And we’re not getting new blankets for a week.” Catra shot back at her. “Fiiine. I’ll just settle for feeling great.” Adora scowled playfully. Catra in turn sped up her pace. Tugging at Adora’s lips. “I love how dumb these are.” Catra snickered. Adora quirked a brow, narrowing her eyes. “I mean as in: Why can they stretch this far? I have no idea, but I love it. They’re so much fun!” Catra winked.

Adora relaxed back as her mood shot back up. “Sheesh Adora, you should know me better by now. I’ll pick on just about anything except those parts.” She blepped teasingly. “So, how is being on top feeling so far?” Adora inquired. “Bit of a mixed bag. Part of me wants to roll over and be ravished, as usual.” Catra jostled her mane and exhaled. “But, another part of me is excited. And wants to bite you in the neck.” She mused.

“... Bite my neck?” Adora repeated. “Yeah. You know: Just make sure you don’t move until I’m done.” Catra shrugged. “Not... sure how to feel about that one.” Adora darted her eyes around. “It’s a very, primal urge.” Catra cooed. “I’ll want to try it sometime. Not today, but maybe next heat?” she purred. “No offence Catra, but I’d only allow that outside of heat. You’re a loose cannon during your estrus.” Adora noted.

“You can barely control your claws or motor functions. What makes you think I’d be comfortable having sharp fangs right next to my jugular?” Adora said sternly, then whimpered in pleasure as her clitoris was circled by toes. “Maybe the thrill of being a single action away from death will make you cum super hard.” Catra trilled and grinned. Adora’s eyes widened in shock as she froze.

Catra dead-panned and rolled her eyes. “Geez Adora! I feel like you should know me well enough by now to pick up on when I’m taking the piss... even if you are notoriously bad at picking up the most simple hint.” Catra shook her head. Adora let out a sigh of relief, then grit her teeth. “Ngh! D-Don’t scare me like that... at least during sex. Please?” She bucked her hips, her abdomen tensing up as she got closer.

“Fine. I’ll stick to less crass material then~” Catra tonguesmirked. “You’re cute when you get close, you know that?” the feline purred deeply. Playing with Adora’s drapery between her fingers. A faint blush crept up on Adora as she averted her gaze. “I bet I have similar small motions, right? Just tiny little tells and signals I display.” Catra swayed her tail as she purred louder. 

“Y-Yeah...” Adora gasped. “Though, most of your tells are pretty well signalled however.” Adora smiled sheepishly. Catra’s ears flicked. “Your face is the hardest. Very subtle motions there, surprisingly. You are very expressive normally.” Adora winked at her. “But, stuff like your tail, ears and... vocals are easy to pick up on. Your claws and back are a bit harder, but still visible.” She finished.

Catra mulled for a moment, but appeared to be satisfied. “I can see that. I wasn't aware my face would be the trickiest though...” Catra stroked her chin with her tail. “But you Adora... I can read you just fine. Your chest heaves in a certain way, you have a lot of little signals. How your toes curl, if your hands tighten, your mouth, eyes, your tone and even your mons~ It’s not unlike operating a machine.” She mused. 

Adora panted heavily, gazing into Catra’s eyes. “Except more fun of course.” Catra snickered. “You don’t just go ‘Adora.exe has achieved climax’ do you?” she flicked Adora’s rump playfully with her tail. Adora gasped for air as her back arched. “C-Catra...” She closed her eyes as her toes curled. Slightly confused on what her friend was getting at, but too far gone in the throes of pleasure to interrupt. 

There was a glint in Catra’s eye as she snapped up the final sign of Adora going into contractions. With unmatched speed, she lunged forward, locking her lips around the tiny, throbbing pearl as she yanked Adora’s labia with one of her hands. Adora’s walls clamped down with immense force as she cried out in ecstasy, her back nearly launched into the air. Her hands clutched on for dear life around the blanket. 

Catra jabbed against Adora’s sensitive bead with her tongue, pressing against it and just holding it there as the second round of her muscles clenching down came around. Adora wailed even louder as her entire pelvis shook. A notable fluster came over her as she was usually the quiet type. Her vag tried to wring out every drop of what was inside of her, but only her own juices were present.

A few tears lined her eyes as Catra wiggled her tongue, pushing Adora past her normal stimulation limit. Adora’s limbs finally went limp as the last surge of joy flowed throughout her body. She was wheezing for air as Catra casually withdrew her tongue and let go of the outstretched folds. “I’ve gotten good at finding what your thresholds are~” Catra planted a soft kiss over the other girls clit.

“And, I’ve figured out how to push you over that... just enough to be able to nudge you back before you suffer from it.” Catra purred as she climbed atop Adora’s chest, straddling her. The blonde still tried to recover from her orgasm, her pupils shaky. Catra leaned in and pressed her lips against Adora’s, gazing into each others eyes. She withdrew slowly. “You’re too quiet Adora~” the feline winked.

“I enjoyed hearing you scream for me. Do it again sometime?” she purred. Adora tried to get up, but only let out a moan, arching her head back. “Haa... I-I...” She trailed off. Catra nuzzled the etherians cheek, purring affectionately. After a few more pants. Adora reached up and weakly caressed Catra’s cheek, much to the felines approval. “I... I guess I’m just not as noisy as you... but that felt liberating, and a bit scary.” She blushed.

“I prefer to cum in relative silence. But I can try making more noise if you’d like.” She shot Catra a smirk. “Just please: Don’t try to edge me like that every time just to get a reaction.” Adora ruffled her friend's hair. “Sure thing~ I won’t try to get you to change in any way you aren't comfortable with.” Catra reciprocated the gesture and caressed Adora’s cheek. “Just like you do for me~” she purred tenderly.

Catra scooted back and motioned towards Adora to get up. “J-Just a minute...” Adora mumbled, still breathing heavily. Catra flicked her tail. “Alright. This is also why I asked you to not unload. You’re waaay slower to recover.” Catra smirked. “You cheeky little...” Adora cracked a smile and shook her head. “You can be really selfish, you know that?” she exhaled, shooting Catra a bemused look.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing~” Catra ran her hand up along Adora’s abdomen. She plopped her head down on Adora’s tummy, placing her hands on each of her cheeks as she winked at the other girl. “You’re the worst.” Adora chuckled as she glanced down towards Catra. “Oh come now, you know you love it.” Catra snickered. Adora reached down to ruffled through Catra’s bangs. “You goof-ball~” she giggled.

“Sooo... how we doin’?” Catra wiggled her eyebrows. “Haven’t seen you able to recover this fast in months.” Adora mused. “Well, the estrus really helps~” Catra tonguesmirked. “I swear, sometimes it's like I don’t cum ‘hard enough’, or how to put it. So I just rebound almost instantly. It’s pretty rare, but I do enjoy the extra intimacy it allows for~” Catra cooed, drawing a circle with a knuckle on Adora’s stomach.

“Well, I’m good enough to sit up.” Adora said, followed by an exhale. “Great!” Catra exclaimed, getting off their friend, after having gotten her friend off. Adora sat up and stretched. “Whew... I always get so sleepy afterwards.” She yawned. “Yeah, guess why I didn’t let you plaster my feet? You’d just wanna spoon me for at least ten minutes.” Catra quipped, crossing her arms.

“Well... based off your noises, you are really into spooning. Not to mention the tail wagging~” Adora whispered sultry. Catra’s cheeks flared up. “S-Shut up...” Catra shifted awkwardly as she stood up. “Ready to blow me at least?” she purred. “Sure am!” Adora chimed. “Do you ever think about who even named these acts?” she mused as she scooted over to Catra, placing a kiss against the crevice.

Catra let out a low mewl, her tail lashing out. “Mnh... not really. I’m fine knowing what it stands for.” She sighed wistfully. “Yeah, but... it’s more of a suckjob. There’s not any blowing involved.” Adora mused. “Yeah... as said: I don’t really care, as long as it makes me cum.” Catra shrugged nonchalantly. “Besides, I got most of the names from Rogelio. And a few from Lonnie... that bitch.” Catra huffed.

Adora smirked mischievously and exhaled hot air onto Catra’s vulva. The feline did notice and glanced down towards the other teen. “Oh, ha-ha Adora.” Catra rolled her eyes with a smile. “Was it good for you too?” Adora gigglesnorted, then wrapped her lips around the tiny hood. Catra gasped softly. “Y-You know... I AM curious how Rogelio learned all these terms, that are accurate according to other cadets.”

Catra stroked her chin. “Like... I’ve never seen him doing it... or even his junk. How  **does** he know so much?” she made a thoughtful frown. Adora broke the touch “Wait, aren’t his privates that sideways vulva?” Adora inquired. Catra placed a hand on Adora’s head, then shoved her back between her legs. “Hush, go back to work and let me monologue. You can talk after I finish.” Catra mumbled.

“Not like it’ll take long, eh?” Catra murmured bashfully. Adora made eye contact with Catra. The other girl tightened her grip on the etherians blonde hair. Adora seemed to get the hint and started suckling away. “A-Anyhow... no, that’s like... something weird. Kyle told me its a... cloakers? Something like that. The females of their species got one too.” Catra said with bated breath, shivering lightly.

Adora tilted her head as she bobbed at a gentle pace. “Yeah, I know... but Kyle is at least useful for relaying information.” Catra sighed. Adora shot her a deadpan. “Oh, you meant the other thing.” Her focus returned as she caressed Adora’s scalp. “Well, of what I heard, their species is smart enough to actually protect their privates. They got like, a secret pouch for them?” Catra waggled her hand uncertainly.

Adora let out a muffled noise of acknowledgement. Catra slowly began to buck her hips as Adora’s tongue playfully danced across her sensitive nub. “Y-Yeah... not sure how they hide a hole in a hole, but it does sound nice to have a harder time hitting your crotch.” Catra panted out. “Anything to make me feel less vulnerable is good.” She purred. Adora increased the suctions as Catra mewled in response.

“Oh! Also: They have two of them! I have no idea why, or how. But that sounds whacky.” Catra purred excitedly. Adora froze for a moment. They made eye contact. “How should I know? Ask Rogelio if you want to know more! Now chop, chop!” Catra hissed. She shifted her weight, getting a firm grip on Adora’s head, rubbing softly against the other teen’s ears, shivering slightly.

Adora dragged her tongue cross Catra’s entire privates, causing her to whimper in pleasure. Adora sped up her bobbing, suckling on the rock hard bead. Catra grit her teeth as her hands slid down to Adora’s shoulders. “I-I...” Catra gasped out. Her knees toppled against Adora’s collarbone. “A-Adora... I... I can’t!” her breathing rapidly picked up as the unstoppable force inside of her grew. 

Adora picked up Catra’s hands, interlocking their fingers as she helped support her wobbling partner. She let Catra’s rest her knees against her own shoulders. Giving her a confident expression through her lingating. Catra squeezing her fingers, and in turn: Adora did the same. Their hands in a tight embrace. Catra gave a final, sudden thrust with her hips, her back as she elicited a deafening yowl.

The gratification was instant. Relief surged through Catra’s veins as her contractions began. The little twitches inside of her didn’t feel much, but the warmth that flowed out in shockwaves after each one was blissful. The even smaller tingles in her most miniscule part of her genitalia however, THOSE she felt. How something so small, could bring her such huge joy, she’d never understand.

But she wholeheartedly embraced it. She clung as tightly against Adora as she could muster. A sudden pain jolted her to attention. Her calves cramped up and cried for her to buckle, let them give out. Her cries of passion cut out into a startled mewl. Her eyes shot open as her legs went numb as if they had fallen asleep. Her eyes went even wider as she realized what she had just done.

She struggled to stand up, her lungs were empty, but she wasn’t done. Catra could sense another yowl bubbling up inside of her. Her teeth became bare. But... Adora... The feline had a split second to react, then tranquility washed over her. The corners of her mouth tugged as she refused to breathe. Her lungs were empty, but her body still tried to announce that her mate had satisfied her.

A wheezing squeak became her mighty roar. She convulsed for several more seconds as her vision began to blur. Adora being the sole reason her friend didn’t topple over as she desperately tried to push Catra upright. Balancing the feline between her forearms and shoulders. As the final burst of endorphins tore through Catra’s sleek body, she fully let go, collapsing backwards with a weak mewl.

Adora strained every ounce of her strength to keep her companion from hitting the floor painfully. She did succeed as Catra basically was rolled out over the ground. There was a wet pop as Adora’s lips parted ways with Catra’s lower pair. The feline gasped audibly, greedily drinking in the air as her vision returned to her. “F-Fuck...” She murmured. “You okay?” Adora blurted out.

Catra was too busy staring at the roof to notice the question. She did eventually notice Adora’s face, accompanied by a waving hand within her field of view. As Catra’s pupils shrunk back, she managed to lock eyes with Adora. “Finally, what happened to you?” Adora asked worriedly. Catra blinked a few times before she shook her head. “Oh, uh... I don’t know. Legs... gave out.” She mumbled disorientedly.

“Maybe we should practice that more carefully in the future?” Adora carefully inquired. “N-Nah. I think I got this. Besides: I don’t think I need to learn that.” Catra got out slowly, through deep inhales. “Well, it would mean we can fuck in more places.” Adora chimed in. “Eh... any place that requires a pose like that feels needlessly complex.” Catra shrugged. Her tail rolling slowly across the ground.

“We could do oral in a locker~” Adora cooed. Catra’s ears snapped to attention. “Okay... maybe we can look into it later.” She shook her head. “Ugh, always so foggy in my noggin after I pop...” She tried to get up, but failed. Her legs still unresponsive. “You can let go by the way...” Catra mumbled awkwardly. Adora tilted her head before her eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, sorry!” she said sheepishly.

She untangled their fingers. Catra took a final deep breath before her pulse had stopped racing. “Ooh! I almost forgot: Adora, I’ve solved it!” she proclaimed cheerfully. Or with as much gusto a physically drained feline could muster. Adora curled up next to her friend. “Oh?” Adora asked curiously. “Yeah, I figured out an alternative to biting myself!” Catra nuzzled up against Adora.

“That’s great!” Adora exclaimed happily. “Yeah! I just have to suffocate myself!” Catra said giddily. Adora’s face fell into a frown. “You what?” She punctuated. “Psh, don’t give me that look. It’s fine. You know just like me that you can empty roughly all air from your lungs, and just hold your ‘breath’ for notably longer than it takes for me to cum.” Catra waved dismissively. Adora eyed her sceptically.

“All I do is: inhale when I’m getting close. Then exhale right before I’m about to cum, that way I can’t scream as there’s no oxygen left to supply my vocal cords!” Catra explained proudly. Adora contorted her face in thoughts. “Well... that does sound rather harmless of what I know... and it beats both choking and biting so...” Adora shifted uncomfortably. “Yes! Nailed it!” Catra gloated.

She teasingly jabbed Adora with her elbow. “I’m gonna need to practice some, of course~” she winked lewdly at Adora. The other teen chortled and gave an affectionate mock punch against Catra’s cheek. The feline eyed Adora over, hesitantly. “Aren’t you gonna... you know?” she pawed at Adora’s bosom. Adora leaned over and kissed Catra on the forehead, then brushing her bangs out of the way.

“I was considering it, but then I remember that you’re in charge today~” Adora cooed sweetly. Catra’s cheeks burned bright red as a mewl escaped her throat. She awkwardly shuffled in place. Then lifted her arm up, tapping on one of her breasts. Adora tenderly snuggled in atop Catra, placing her head where she had been instructed. A familiar, yet distant fuzziness sprouted inside the pair of girls. Catra shakily put her arm down around Adora. “This... this is nice...” Catra murmured. “Mhhm~” Adora cooed in response, cuddling up tight in an embrace as she pulled the blanket over them. “I... I might wanna try this again sometime. But, not for a while. It just feels... right when you do it.” Catra purred, then planted a kiss on Adora’s forehead in return. 

“You... you think I can get to do that?” Catra squeaked nervously.

“I promise. Just... promise me you won’t hurt yourself?” 

Catra caressed her lover’s scalp. “I promise. It’s a deal~” she mewled.


End file.
